Amor de niñez o algo mas?
by annita-malfoy
Summary: UA Shuichi y Yuki se conocen de pequeños que pasara entre ellos?
1. Default Chapter

Nos encontramos con dos pequeño niños de 10 años uno con cabellos rosados y ojos morados y el otro con cabellos pelirrojos y ojos marrones (que monos *.*)  
  
-Hiro-chan tengo hambre  
  
-Pero shu-chan acabamos de comer  
  
El niño de cabellos morados comienza a llorar y a patalear en el piso  
  
-Shu-chan esta bien vamos  
  
-Hiro-chan que bueno eres  
  
-Como si pudiera quejarme  
  
-Has dicho algo Hiro-chan?  
  
-No como crees.  
  
Los dos niños caminan hasta llegar a una dulcería  
  
-Hiro-chan quiero caramelos!!!  
  
-Pero no tengo dinero  
  
-Pero yo tengo hambre!  
  
-Horita vengo, creo que tengo dinero en mi mochila  
  
Mientras Hiro va a buscar dinero, voy a caminar por acá jiji a ver si encuentro a Ryu-chan, ah me duele mi brazo creo que me golpeé con alguien  
  
-Oye ten mas cuidado  
  
-Pero si tú fuiste el que me empujo  
  
-No me interesa  
  
-Oye!!!! Quien te crees que eres!!  
  
Ahora que me fijo parece tener algo de 14 años, es alto de cabellos rubios y de ojos dorados que raros ojos tiene.Porque siento que mi cara esta ardiendo!!, tendré fiebre?  
  
-Oye que te pasa?  
  
-Eh? Porque lo dices?  
  
-Porque tu cara esta roja como la de un tomate  
  
-Ah este...  
  
-No me digas que te has enamorado de mí  
  
-Que!!! Eso es mentira  
  
-Porque te pones nervioso?  
  
-No estoy nervioso  
  
-Entonces?  
  
-Ehhhh  
  
Porque justo en este momento mi barriguita suena!!!!!!! Que mala suerte la mía  
  
-Parece que el mocoso no ha comido  
  
-Yo no soy ningún mocoso!!!!  
  
-Tienes hambre  
  
El chico fue hacia la tienda y me compro una bolsa de dulces  
  
-Toma  
  
-No tenías que hacerlo  
  
-No las quieres?  
  
-Claro que las quiero, pero no era necesario que me las compraras  
  
-Eres lindo  
  
Mi cara se sonraja de nuevo  
  
-Pero no tienes oportunidad conmigo  
  
-Que? -Ya me tengo que ir  
  
-Pero..  
  
-Mi nombre es Yuki  
  
-Yuki.  
  
-Adios  
  
-Yuki!!! Mi nombre es Shuichi!!!  
  
Talvez no me haya escuchado espero que si, no se como pero Yuki desaparecio como el viento no vi ni como se fue, en este momento esta llegando Hiro  
  
-Shuichi ya llegue, ya traje mi dinero  
  
Hiro se fija que Shuichi tiene una bolsa de dulces  
  
-Shuichi quien te dio esos dulces?  
  
-Hiro ....  
  
-Que pasa?  
  
-Creo que me he enamorado  
  
-Que!!!!! De quien?  
  
-Yuki  
  
-Quien es Yuki?  
  
-Una persona que acabo de conocer  
  
-Que raro y no sabes donde vive?  
  
-No buuuu talvez no lo vuelva a ver...  
  
-No te preocupes, de seguro q lo encontramos  
  
-Eso espero Hiro  
  
Continuara..........  
  
Notas de la Autora  
  
Es mi primer fanfic de Gravitation xfa no me golpee, y gracias x tomarse un tiempito en leer este fanfic, xfis review 


	2. Amor de niñez 2

Vemos a un pequeño bulto en una camita, parece tener un lindo sueño..  
  
(Sueño de Shuichi)  
  
Shu-chan esta caminado por el parque y ve una sombra el comienza a perseguirla pero la sombra no quiere ser alcanzada y comienza a correr, shu- chan se molesta y comienza a correr mas rápido hasta que la alcanza y se tira encima de ella  
  
-No me hagas nada!!!  
  
Shu-chan le quita la capucha negra y se da cuenta que la sombra es..  
  
-Hiro-chan?  
  
-Shu-chan?  
  
-Que haces aca?  
  
-Solo recuerdo a ver tomado mi lechecita después a ver ido a mi cama y después despierto aquí n_n  
  
-Interesante, pero como salimos de aquí?  
  
-No se, pero parece un sueño  
  
-Un sueño? Entonces porque no esta Yuki para salvarme como en mis demas sueños  
  
-0.0  
  
-Este digo. mi papá xq no esta para salvarme jaja  
  
-A ya, te había entendido mal n_n  
  
-Si jiji  
  
Shu-chan y Hiro-chan caminan un poco y llegan a un jardín lleno de flores  
  
-Hiro mira!!!!  
  
-Se nota que es tu sueño  
  
-Porque dices eso?  
  
-Por lo lindo que esta -.-  
  
-Ahhh  
  
Se entretuvieron con los animalitos de ahí, en le fondo se escuchaba una canción Super Drive (cancion del opening) Su-chan comenzó a caminar tratando de saber de donde salía esa canción, cuando por fin encontró a la persona que supuestamente estaba cantando se encontró con el chico de la otra ves  
  
-Yuki??  
  
El chico de cabello rubios se volteo dando a conocer su verdadera identidad  
  
-Yuki que haces aquí?  
  
-Te he estado buscando  
  
-A mi?  
  
-Si, desde la primera vez que te vi. me he enamorado de ti  
  
-De verdad!! n_n  
  
-Quien no se va a enamorar de ti, si eres tan lindo, estudioso, simpático, etc. (recuerden es un sueño)  
  
-Gracias -mis mejillas comienzan a sonrojarse  
  
-Que estas esperando?  
  
-Esperando para que?  
  
-Para venir conmigo  
  
-A donde?  
  
Si me dice que a la cama no se que hacer todavía soy muy pequeño para esto  
  
-Al colegio  
  
-Colegio!!!  
  
-Claro donde pensabas?  
  
-Etto  
  
-Vamos  
  
Caminaron un poco hasta llegar al un colegio bien amplio.  
  
-Yuki?  
  
-mmm  
  
-Etto , como te puedo gustar si siquiera te conozco lo suficiente  
  
-Me estas diciendo que no te gusto?  
  
-No claro que tu me gustas mucho!!  
  
-Entonces tendré que comprobarlo  
  
Yuki se acerca amenazadoramente a los labios de Shuichi pero justo cuando iban a hacer contacto, shuichi comienza a caer., y se despierta  
  
-Yuki????, solo fue un sueño ***...***  
  
Shuichi se voltio y se dio cuenta que se le hacia tarde para ir al colegio. Se cambio lo mas rápido que puedo, bajo por las escaleras y llego a la cocina  
  
-Mamá ya es tarde tengo que irme  
  
-Shu tomate tu desayuno!!!!  
  
Pero Shu ya se había ido  
  
-No puede ser voy a llegar tarde!!!  
  
Corrió lo mas que pudo, pero cuando estaba llegando a la entrada choco con alguien  
  
-Lo siento, no te había visto  
  
-Pero si es el mocoso de nuevo  
  
Levante mi cabeza y pude ver que era Yuki  
  
-Yuki  
  
-Que quieres?  
  
-Que haces en mi colegio?  
  
-Me acabo de mudar donde querias que fuera  
  
Nose porque pero se me vino a la mente el sueño que tuve y mi cara se puso como un tomate vivo  
  
-Parece que estas feliz de verme  
  
-Eso no es cierto  
  
Acerca su cara a la mía, mis piernas tiemblan y mis manos sudan., nunca antes me había pasado esto..  
  
-Pues parece que estas mintiendo  
  
Yuki se aleja de mí y comienza a caminar en dirección de la escuela  
  
Todavía no puedo sacarme de la mente lo que acaba de pasar, estaba a punto de besarme, mi primer beso.  
  
Acaba de tocar el timbre, de todas maneras llegue tarde  
  
Continuara.........  
  
Notas de la Autora  
  
Muchas gracias por su reviews!!!!!!!!! Espero que sigan leyendo mis fanfics!!! Y dejen reviews para saber que tal les parecio n__n 


	3. La cita?

Aunque llegue tarde Yuki casi me da un beso , en que estoy pensando!!!!! Tengo un examen horita y no he estudiado nada, y para colmo Hiro no se sentó cerca mío, no me podrá ayudar… a ver piensa Shuichi …..

Porque no digo que estoy enfermo?? No eso lo use la semana pasado, a ver talvez que mi abuelita se murió? No eso la use ayer…..mmmm no se porque mi mentecita no tiene mas ideas , creo que al final mi mamá tenia razón , la tv hace daño …

Que estará haciendo Yuki en este momento? ,lo estarán presentando en su salón, pero de seguro que las chicas lo deben estar acosando eso no lo puedo permitir!!!!!

-Profesor tengo que ir al baño

-Apurate que ya va a comenzar el examen

Donde estará Yuki??, debí a verle preguntado en que salón esta cuando lo vi  , mejor le pregunto a un profesor

A ver ahí se acerca uno

-Disculpe profe sabe en que salón esta Yuki

-Quien no lo va a saber, a salón que va todas las chicas se le suben encima

-Que!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

-Eh te sucede algo

-No jojoo

-Creo que esta en el salón de arte pero…

No me interesa lo que diga el profe solo me importa mi Yuki

Pero donde esta el salón de Arte? ,debí preguntarle al profe, porque siempre me pasa este tipo de cosas, por ejemplo el año pasado me perdí en el cole y eso que estudio aquí desde jardín de niños…

Buuu mejor me siento en la esquina de un salón y esperar a que algún profesor venga

Nunca había visto este salón, mmm ahora que me fijo bien, ese da ahí no es Yuki?

Como no lo voy a reconocer es el único con cabello rubio, ojos dorados y esa mirada "soy superior a ti" mm parece extranjero, pero…. No puedo ingresar a su salón, mejor me quedo a vigilar..

Dentro del salón

-Buenos días alumnos hoy tenemos un nuevo estudiante

-Hola me llamo Yuki Eiri

-Por favor sean amables con el

De repente todas las chicas del salón lo acosaron como si fuera la ultima gaseosa en el desierto  

Que hora serán? Ya tengo un buen tiempo vigilándolo y no le he visto nada extraño, ninguna chica se acerco más de la cuenta, pero que hago aquí, ya debe estar por terminar el examen, aunque no me interesa mucho..

Creo que ya es hora de irme ya va a tocar la hora el receso, espero que el profe no se moleste

Cuando Shuichi estaba por irse sintió una mano en un hombro

-Porque me has estado vigilando?

Voltio lentamente temiendo que el que le este hablando sea Yuki

-Eh? 

-No te hagas el tonto

-Etto

-Mejor vete a tu clase

-Pero..

Yuki se acerca lentamente a mi cara, mis piernas parece que se van a romper y mis manos sudan mas de lo imaginable

-Te veo en  el parque que esta cerca del colegio a las 6

-Etto

Yuki se fue silenciosamente como había llegado

Creo que hoy es el día más feliz de mi vida, esto es una cita verdad?

Continuara………

Notas de la Autora

Ayer tuve una fiesta! Así que me duele un poco la cabeza, yo quería escribir este cap hace buen tiempo pero no se me venia nada a la mente gracias x leerlo y sorry x demorarme y x hacerlo cortito


	4. En la noche

Ya termino las clases, son las tres y debo ir al parque a las seis así que debo prepararme hoy es mi primera cita así que tiene que ser especial.  
  
RITUAL DE SHUICHI PARA UNA CITA  
  
3 a 4  
  
Comienza bañándose por una hora, para estar bien limpiecito para Yuki, se pone unas cremitas para oler bien, cuando al fin termina, va hacia su cuarto pero se resbala , se le cae el reloj  
  
4 a 4:30  
  
Recupera la conciencia y se da cuenta de la hora,se suicida....  
  
4:30 a 5  
  
Llama a Ryu-chan para preguntarle que hacer en una cita, Ryu tiene mas experiencia tiene 15 años..  
  
5 a 5:40  
  
Buscar lo que mejor le quede, mejor algo que colorido n_n para que Yuki sepa que esta ahí.  
  
Después que ya estaba cambiando y limpiecito se va al lugar de la cita  
  
Creo que llegue temprano, tan solo por 5 min , que tardon este Yuki como me hace esperar!!  
  
Para que Yuki me habrá citado aquí, esta oscuro. a ver que hora será ya son las 6:01 mm supongo que esta bien llegar algo tarde.  
  
6:30 Que le pasa a Yuki!! Cree que no tengo nada mejor que hacer!!mmm podria estar horita viendo televisión o haciendo mis tareas jijiiji creo que el frió me afecto  
  
Si no viene ahora ya me voy, ya me dio miedo estar aquí..casi no hay nadie acá. solo hay parejas besándose.. Acaso me trajo acá para besarnos??mm mejor dejo de pensar en esas cosas..  
  
Mejor me voy  
  
Shuichi camina por un largo camino alumbrado solo por un farol .. Cuando sale del parque siente una mirada fija en el, voltea y se encuentra con unos hermosos ojos dorados pertenecientes del hombre mas hermoso del mundo La sombra se acerca lentamente hasta llegar frente a Shuichi dando a conocer a  
  
-Yuki?  
  
-A quien mas estas esperando  
  
-Porque te demoraste tanto!!  
  
-De que estas hablando si recién son las 6  
  
Le muestra el reloj  
  
-Pero en mi reloj dice que son las 6:40  
  
-Estará adelantado  
  
-Ahora que lo dices. creo que se me cayó después de bañarme jijijji  
  
-..  
  
-Yuki estas molesto?  
  
-...  
  
-Gomen Yuki  
  
-...  
  
-Yuki no vas a hablarme?  
  
Porque no me habla?? Acaso se ha molestado. porque siento que voy a llorar, que entupido soy.  
  
Cuando ya no puedo resistir mas mis lagrimas, Yuki se me acerca lentamente hasta rozar mis labios con los de el, los presiona suavemente..  
  
Talvez este loco pero sus labios saben a chocolate ^^  
  
Cuando ese leve beso termino, nos separamos lentamente las caras, yo todavía tenía los ojos cerrados pensando que esto es como estar en el cielo..  
  
-Yuki?  
  
-Que?  
  
-Porque hiciste eso?  
  
-Acaso no te gusto  
  
-Si. claro que me gusto, pero.  
  
-Ya vamonos  
  
Seguí a Yuki hasta llegar a un hermoso lago..  
  
Nos sentamos y miramos las estrellas, las palabras no eran necesarias...., de repente se escucho un sonido que venían de los arbusto..  
  
-Yuki  
  
-Que?  
  
-Hay algo allá  
  
-Y que quieres que haga  
  
-Ve a ver que hay  
  
-Tu hazlo a mi no me interesa  
  
-Que malo v.v  
  
Shuichi se acerco lentamente a los arbustos, cuando ya estaba por llegar alguien se le tiro encima  
  
-Ryu-chan???  
  
Continuara...  
  
Notas de la Autora  
  
Hola, gracias x leer este fanfic!!!!! Espero sus reviews jiji, que estará haciendo ryu-chan ahí?? ni yo misma lo se jiji 


	5. El intruso

-Ryu-chan?  
  
-Shu-chan , me dejaste abandonado  
  
-Pero ...  
  
-Kumagoro se fue con su novia y me quede solito T_T  
  
-Shuichi porque te tardas tanto-dijo Yuki  
  
Ahora que hago??, si Yuki se da cuenta que Ryuichi esta aca talvez se moleste y no querrá invitarme a salir otra vez!!! Y eso que ya tenia planeada la siguiente salida T_T , ir al cine después comer un helado y caminar en la playa tomados de la mano.. Y pues no creo que Hiro quiera salir conmigo así que mejor lo oculto  
  
-Ryu quieres jugar un juego?  
  
-Si n_n  
  
-Porque no jugamos a las escondidas  
  
-n_n  
  
-Tu te escondes y yo te encuentro ok?  
  
-Si!!  
  
Creo que esa es la única manera de que Yuki no se de cuenta.., regreso donde estaba  
  
-Porque tardaste tanto?  
  
-Es que... Vi un animal  
  
-Y  
  
-Y..me asuste  
  
-mmm que raro  
  
-Porque dices eso?  
  
-Porque si te hubieras asustado hubieras venido corriendo hacia mi ¬¬  
  
-Etto. ..te hubiera gustado que te abrase? o.o  
  
-Cállate  
  
-Pero.  
  
Yuki se acerco lentamente hacia mi..sentía su respiración sobre mi, un aire calido..., sus labios sobre los mios..., me parece o siempre me besa para callarme ¬¬  
  
-Ya es tarde  
  
-Pero recién son las.  
  
Veo mi reloj y me doy cuenta que ya es muy tarde son las 10 como pudo volar el tiempo tan rápido!!  
  
-Ya vamonos  
  
Ahora que me acuerdo....no me estoy olvidando de algo??  
  
Caminamos un poco hasta llegar cerca de mi casa. pero todavía siento que se me esta olvidando algo..  
  
Ryuichi!!!!! Pobrecito que tal si tiene frió o miedo. es mejor que vaya a buscarlo.. pero.donde queda la laguna!! Yuki es el único que sabe donde queda..solo me queda decirle la verdad v.v  
  
-Yuki  
  
-Que?  
  
-Podemos volver a la laguna?  
  
-Porque ¬¬  
  
Le digo la verdad o miento?? Buuuu porque me toca las decisiones difíciles!!  
  
-Ehhhh se me olvido algo ^__^  
  
-Que cosa? ¬¬  
  
- mmmm mi casaca n_n  
  
-No es la que tienes puesta ¬¬  
  
-Gomen Yuki pero deje algo importante allá  
  
-Que dejaste allá?  
  
-A Ryuichi  
  
-Y que hacia el allá? ¬¬  
  
-Fue a buscarme  
  
-Para que ¬¬  
  
-Para jugar n_n  
  
-Que te refieres con jugar  
  
-Oye! No seas mal pensado  
  
-Yo no estoy pensando nada malo  
  
-Onegai Yuki llevame a la laguna  
  
Yuki comenzó a caminar rumbo no se donde, al final llegamos a la misma laguna.., el se sentó donde estábamos antes..  
  
-Yuki?  
  
-mmm  
  
-Me ayudas a buscar a Ryu-chan?  
  
- ¬¬  
  
-Jejeje mejor lo hago yo v.v  
  
Comencé mi arduo labor de encontrar a Ryuichi, si que sabe esconderse.lo busque en todos los lugares posibles..volví hacia donde esta Yuki me senté a su costado y recién note unos cabellos marrones (no se q color será) pertenecientes a Ryuichi detrás de unos arbustos..ahora que me doy cuenta desde ahí me pudo haber visto besando a Yuki 0_0  
  
Esta dormido..,pero se nota en su cara una marca de lagrimas..porque?  
  
Continuara..  
  
Notas de la Autora  
  
IMPORTANTE!!!!!!!!!! Voy a meter a un concurso de fanfics de gravitation este fanfic en la pagina itzukiaiyaoi.webcindario.com sin www así que por favor necesito todo su apoyo!!  
  
Aunque mi fanfic no sea tan largo como los de ahí ¬¬ , tiene con que defenderse. asi que por favor necesito que visiten esa pagina y voten por este fanfic, para que sea el ganador *_* , gracias x los reviews!! La votacion comienza desde enero . recien voy a inscribirlo ahorita n_n gracias desde ahora!! 


	6. Dulces sueños

Ya es de dia!!! Aunque todavía no entiendo porque Ryuichi estaba llorando...., de seguro solo le dio miedo estar solo......  
  
Después de encontrarlo lo tuve que cargar porque Yuki no quiso ayudarme ¬¬ , como su casa quedaba algo lejos, se quedo en la mía....., a Yuki no le agrado mucho la idea..  
  
-Yuki  
  
-.........  
  
-Porque estas molesto?  
  
-Porque crees? ¬¬  
  
-Pero Ryu-chan solo es un amigo  
  
-Si claro y por eso le dices Ryu-chan  
  
-Pero yo le digo así a todos mis amigos  
  
-......  
  
-Gomen yuki  
  
-.......  
  
-Quieres que también te diga con chan  
  
-.......  
  
-Yuki-chan?  
  
-.......  
  
-Yu-chan?  
  
-.......  
  
-Yuki  
  
-Asi esta bien  
  
-Ya es tarde no es peligroso que vayas a tu casa?  
  
-No  
  
Cuando Yuki estaba por irse mi mamá viene  
  
-Ohhh ya es muy tarde es mejor que te quedes a dormir  
  
-Pero mamá ........  
  
Que me pasa!! No hay nada de malo que el chico que me guste se quede a dormir, aunque..... el ya me ha besado......y si tratara de hacer algo mas!!  
  
No , no creo que Yuki sea de ese tipo de chicos  
  
Me parece o Yuki me mando una mirada algo rara O_o  
  
-Claro si no es mucha molestia me gustaría quedarme  
  
-Por favor pasa  
  
Los tres entramos a la casa en compañía de un Ryuichi durmiente....  
  
Como no tenemos muchas habitaciones en mi casa, decidí dormí junto a Ryu- chan, la idea de dormir con Yuki me pones los pelos de punta  
  
Me fui al cuarto de huéspedes tire a Ryuichi a la cama, le quite los zapatos y le tape con la manta.  
  
Ahora que lo pienso Yuki donde va a dormir?? , el único cuarto libre es el MIO!!!!  
  
Corro frenéticamente hacia mi cuarto, pero cuando ya estoy por llegar camino lentamente para que Yuki no se de cuenta que estoy ahí.  
  
Me fijo que esta viendo algunas cosas, pero que será??,mmm no tengo nada vergonzo por ahí verdad?, creo que esta revisando mi ropa, para que será ¬_¬ , creo que se dio cuenta de mi presencia , pero para que me preocupo si es mi cuarto y puedo entrar cuando quiera!!  
  
Mis piernas me tiemblan pero puedo cruzar la puerta  
  
-Hola  
  
-Hola  
  
-Etto que haces?  
  
-Viendo  
  
-Que cosa?  
  
-Tu ropa  
  
-Porque? O_o  
  
-Sabias que usas ropa muy llamativa  
  
Saca de mi cajón un polo color verde algo fosforécete  
  
-No es llamativa!!!!  
  
Gracias a Dios que no saco el pantalón amarillo  
  
-Si claro ¬_¬  
  
-No vas a dormir?  
  
-No  
  
-O_o  
  
-Me falta algo  
  
-Una almohada?  
  
-No ¬¬  
  
-Otra colcha?  
  
-No ¬¬  
  
-Un baso de leche?  
  
-Me crees tu ¬¬  
  
-Oye!!!! Entonces que quieres?  
  
Yuki se me acerca un poco, me coje la cara y se acerca lentamente hasta formar un beso  
  
-O_O  
  
-Ahora si vete  
  
Me salgo del cuarto rápidamente para que no se de cuenta de que parezco un tomate viviente, entro al cuarto de invitados, cierro la puerta y siento que alguien me esta mirando.  
  
Me volteo y veo a Ryuichi diferente, con la mirada fija en mí, nunca lo había visto así....  
  
-Shuichi donde estabas?  
  
-Ehhhh estaba con Yuki  
  
-Haciendo que ? ¬_¬  
  
-Hablando  
  
-Shu-chan me dejaste solito!!!!!  
  
Que cambio tan de repente, antes estaba como molesto y ahora esta feliz  
  
-Ehhh ya hay que dormir  
  
-Si ^0^  
  
Nos echamos a la cama y dejamos que Morfeo nos lleve al mundo de los sueños  
  
Continuara...  
  
Notas de la Autora  
  
Hola, gracias por los reviews, y pues ya no importa lo del concurso ya que hay mejores fanfics que el mío, eso no es novedad T__T , espero que sigan leyendome!!! 


	7. Buenos dias

Trate de dormí pero Ryuichi no me dejaba, me abrazaba, ponía su pierna encima mío y otras cosas.  
  
Como alguien puede dormir asi T_T , asi que preferí vagar por ahí.  
  
Deben ser alrededor de las cuatro supongo, ya todos deben estar durmiendo, mmmmmm, veo una luz, hay alguien despierto!!!  
  
La luz viene de mi cuarto, debe ser Yuki, pero que estará haciendo a esta hora?  
  
Me acerco a la puerta que esta algo abierta, parece que esta escribiendo algo.Pero de donde saco una laptop??? O_o  
  
Cuando estuvimos en el parque no vi que llevaba nada, talvez no me fije bien o talvez ya tenia planeado estar en mi casa, haya guardado el laptop en una mochila y la haya dejado detrás del árbol de la esquina.  
  
Creo que ya no debo ver más películas de detectives.O jugar con Hiro al detective y al ladrón.  
  
Se ha parado!!, debo esconderme!!!pero donde? El único lugar cerca es el closet Pues es eso o que Yuki piense que soy un depravado sexual por estar espiando a estas horas.  
  
Me escondo en el closet, el pasa como si nada por mi lado y se va al baño.  
  
Esta es mi oportunidad de saber que es lo que esta escribiendo!!  
  
Entro al cuarto y voy hacia el laptop.  
  
Parece que no ha estado escribiendo mucho, pero!! Ahí esta escrito mi nombre!! Creo que no queda otra solución que leerla ^0^  
  
"Todavía es de noche, pero el sueño no viene a visitarme. Pero parece que alguien se le adelanto" Shuichi baka  
  
Que significa eso!!!, acaso sabe que lo he estado espiando?? Eso es imposible, o tendrá un poder telepático?? O_o Telepatico? Que estoy hablando ni siquiera se que significa esa palabra!!!  
  
-Baka  
  
Eh?, Yuki esta detrás de mi, pero no quiero voltear, porque no puedo ser invisible!!  
  
-Que haces aquí?  
  
-Eh pues, necesito ropa  
  
-Ropa a estas horas ¬¬  
  
-Eh pues tú sabes para usar mañana  
  
-No será para hoy baka  
  
-No me digas baka!!  
  
-Y que me vas a hacer si no te hago caso  
  
-Pues ..........-mis mejillas comienzan a arder  
  
-Porque te sonrojas?  
  
-.........  
  
-Hay que dormir  
  
-Eh?, los dos juntos?  
  
-No que va ¬¬  
  
Yuki cierra la puerta con llave  
  
Eso me pone muy nervioso, apaga la luz y se mete a la cama,yo me quedo ahí parado  
  
-No vas a venir?  
  
-Yukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii  
  
Me echo a su costado. Al comienzo se sintió un aire algo tenso, los dos estábamos volteados para lados diferentes.  
  
El se voltio y yo también.  
  
El puso su mano por mi cintura y yo puse mi cabeza en su pecho.  
  
No eran necesarias las palabras en ese momento supongo, pero tampoco estaría mal que me dijera que me quiere ¬¬  
  
Los dos nos quedamos dormidos sintiendo la respiración del otro  
  
El sonido de alguien tocando la puerta me despertó.  
  
Abrí los ojos y levante mi cabeza para darme cuenta que Yuki estaba mirándome fijamente  
  
-Yuki *_*  
  
-Bajate de la cama ya es tarde ¬¬  
  
-Eh? Si  
  
Me baje de la cama, yo esperaba que me diera aunque sea un besito de buenos días ¬¬  
  
Cuando ya me estaba por ir, sentí que me jalaban de regreso a la cama  
  
-Buenos dias  
  
-*_*  
  
Me jala bruscamente a su lado y me da un beso más brusco de lo normal, que raro. Mayormente son suaves, aunque también me gusta este ^0^  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
(Mente de Yuki)  
  
No puede pasarme de nuevo  
  
Pero.........., no pierdo nada intentándolo. Tengo que darle a entender que yo soy el que manda y cuando quiero puedo terminar esto.  
  
Continuara.....  
  
Notas de la Autora  
  
Hola gracias x los reviews y pues yo queria esrcibir el fanfic desde hace unos dias, me cuando comenzaba se me rayaba la compu T_T ,asi siento la demora ^_^, gracias x leer mi fanfic ^0^ , y pues gracias x sus reviews me hicieron sentir mejor ^-^. Pues como no puedo hacerlo largo, no se porque buu , dentro de 4 o 5 dias tendre un cap nuevo. 


	8. Declaraciones y la obra

La mañana transcurrió rápida y sin ninguna otra complicación, después de que Yuki y Ryuichi se fueran, me fue a domir ^0^ , aunque debía estudiar para mi examen del día siguiente, ahh como si fuera a reprobar, tan solo me siento cerca del mas inteligente le muestro mi sonrisa de un millón de dólares y no tan solo me deja copiarme su examen, también me daría sus apuntes, jajaja.

Talvez no debería hacer eso pero…………………., ya me acostumbre 

Desde que era pequeño la gente a volteado a verme y decirme lo lindo que soy, el primer día en el colegio no fue la excepción 

=========Flashback=========

(Shuichi 8)

Porque tengo que ir al colegio!!!, de seguro que es un plan de mis padres para deshacerse de mi ¬_¬

No fue mi culpa que el perro se fuera!!, ni que se rompiera la colección de vajillas de mi mamá.

Pero es que estaba jugando con Hiro y fue casualidad

Aunque ahora tendré más amigos para hacer travesuras!!

Ya llegamos al colegio "San Agustín" (ese es mi antiguo colé, que le tengo mucho cariño ^_^)

Parece un colegio normal, aunque de seguro que hay algunos creídos como siempre hay.

(Experiencia propia)

Me bajo del auto,ya hay varias personas en especial estudiantes.

Me despidos de mis padres y me entro al prestigioso colegio. Con tan solo haber metido medio pie todos voltean a verme, como si fuera el nuevo animal en la feria.

Mis mejillas se ponen como dos pequeñas cerezas, nunca me ha gustado llamar mucho la atención, pero como no lo voy a hacer si tengo el cabello color rosado y ojos morados.

Es culpa de mis padres ¬_¬ , mi papá es un modelo y mi mamá es cantante.

Puedo escuchar los murmullos de las personas que se acercan a verme.

"Que lindo"

"Es un chico? No lo parece"

"Que linda chica"

Entre otras cosas, odio cuando piensan que soy una chica.

Corro.

Llego al salón, pero para mi mala suerte me choco con alguien.Se le caen todos los papeles.

-Lo siento no fue intencional

-No importa

Levanto un poco el rostro, pero no me fijo en la persona que esta en frente mío, solo veo unos cabello rubio.

Siento que voy a llorar, se que es una tontería pero como odio, mi rostro, mi cabello, como odio llamar la antecion, como odio que me confundan con una chica, como odio que los chicos me miren en otro forma.

Me pongo a correr como si eso fuera la única solución para olvidar mis problemas.

============End Flashback============

Ya es de día y hoy tengo ese fastidioso examen!! Me cambio y voy en bicicleta hasta el colegio.

En la puerta del colegio me esta esperando Hiro como siempre lo ha hecho.

-Hola Hiroooooooooo ^_^ 

-Hola, ya es tarde apurate

Guardo mi bicicleta y entro al colegio, voy hacia mi gaveta y encuentro una carta de seguro que de alguna chica o chico.

La guardo en mi bolsillo, la veré mas tarde ^_^

Voy al salón y ya todos están sentados y la profesora ya esta en el salón.

Hiro iba adelante mío asi que llego antes que yo T_T

Neferet asi se llama la profesora tiene 20 años y creo que esta detrás mío o_O, asi que no creo que me castigue.

-Buenos días Shu-chan!!!!!!!

La maestra se acerca y me abraza como si fuera un peluche

-Ehhh, Buenos días profesora

-Ya te he dicho que me llame Nefi ¬_¬

-Eh si Nefi

-Que lindo eres!!! ^0^, Ve a sentarte.

Me voy a mi asiento, que vergüenza aunque ya es costumbre desde el primer día que ingrese ha hecho eso ¬_¬

-Chicos les tengo una gran noticia!!!, el colegio va a hacer la obra "Romeo y Julieta" y de este salón van a sacar a  la Julieta.Y pues yo de frente le iba a dar el papel a Shuichi. Pero las demás profesoras han dicho que los alumnos deben votar, asi que apurense ¬¬

Porque yo iba a hacer el papel de Julieta si soy hombre!!!, al menos los demás de seguro que van a votar por otra persona. 

Veo que Hiro se levanta de su silla

-Yo digo que el papel de Julieta lo haga Ayaka-chan!!!

Alguien del final de la fila dice algo

-Tan solo lo dices porque te gusta ¬¬

Parece que Hiro lo escucho ya que fue donde el chico y comenzó a golpearlo O_o, alguien los separo, era un chico llamado Alex que se me había declarado el año pasado. Pero creo que todavia le gustaba.

-Porque no lo hace Shuichi  *^_^*

Y eso me hace estar seguro que de eso ¬_¬, todos parecen estar de acuerdo con el ya que dicen algunas cosas

"Si, el es tan lindo como una chica "

"Haría muy bien el papel"

"Shuichi con vestido *_*"

"Te amo Shuichi"

Eh? Quien fue el que dijo eso!!!, como si fuera a saber quien lo dijo.

Parecen que todos están de acuerdo con que sea Julieta, hasta creo que ya lo decidieron sin mi opinión.

-Oigan!!! 

Todos voltean a verme

-Yo todavía no he dicho que quiero ser Julieta 

La profesora se me acerca.

-Porque no Shuichi

-Pues, ese es papel de una mujer!!

-Y que importa yo quiero verte con vestido!!!, asi que te voy a poner como Julieta quieras o no jajajaja

-O_o , no!!!

-Hiro, manda esto a la directora por favor

Hiro viene como bala y se va con el papel sin darme oportunidad de quemarlo ¬_¬

-Pero………………………….

-No te preocupes Shu-chan, de seguro que tu Romeo va a ser muy apuesto *_*

Ahora que me recuerdo, en la obra debo besarme con alguien!!!, de seguro que Yuki me botaría a la basura si se entera.

-Sabe quien va a ser Romeo?

-No, pero creo que es cuatro años mayor que tu.

Entonces hay una posibilidad que sea Yuki *_*

Yuki y yo nos vamos a besar en publico ^0^ , pero que somos?, acaso una pareja?, el no me ha dicho nada de eso.Pero nos hemos besado asi que debemos ser una pareja no?

En otro lado del colegio

-Alumno el colegio va a hacer la obra "Romeo y Julieta" y necesitamos un Romeo, alguien se ofrece?

Desde el fondo de una fila, un chico alto y fornido, de cabellos rojos y ojos azules pregunto

-Quien va a hacer Julieta?

-mmm Creo que por acá tengo el nombre

La maestra leyó el papel

-Shindo Shuichi

El todo el salón se escucharon murmullos

El mismo chico de antes dijo

-Yo quiero ser Romeo 

Otro chico se levanto, tenia el cabello rubio y unos hermosos ojos dorado

-Acaso te gusta ese chico?

-N….o

-Entonces porque quieres ser Romeo?

-Eh pues me gusta actuar  ^0^

-Entonces porque no estas en el club de teatro.

-Ehhh

-Tú no tienes experiencia, haría un mal Romeo.

-Y tu lo harías bien? ¬_¬

-Claro, por eso soy el presidente ¬_¬

-O_o

-Profesora yo soy apto para ser Romeo.

-Esta bien, entonces esta decidido Eiri Yuki será Romeo

========Ahora volvemos con Shuichi =======

Todavía no puedo creer que sea Julieta!!, porque me pasa esto a mi!!!, acaso no es suficiente con que me confundan con una chica!!!, ahora haré el papel de una chica!!

Ahora que me recuerdo no tenia que hacer algo??

Si!!!, leer esa carta que me mandaron ^0^

La abrí y decía:

"Shuichi tengo algo importante que decirte,

aunque por mi timidez no lo puedo hacer ahora,

lo intentare cerca de los cerezo, al final de la tercera clase,

espero verte allá,

te estaré esperando"

Si que la chica sabe escribir, la mayoría de cartas dicen "Me gustas, te espero en la salida" ¬_¬

Pues iré a ver quien es, aunque ahora que lo pienso que pasaría si es un chico? O_o

Me voy al patio que esta lleno de cerezos y veo a un chico, de cabellos rojos y ojos azules, parece mayor que yo.

Me acerco un poco y me pongo delante de el, se ve nervioso.                                    

-Hola ^_^

-Hola *_*

-mmm Que querías decirme?

-Pues tú sabes, eres lindo, simpático y lindo

Porque no dijo inteligente ¬_¬

-Pues, tú me gustas

-O_o

-Me gustaria que seas mi novio *_*

-Lo siento pero……….

Ahora que lo pienso no soy la pareja oficial de Yuki, asi que si podría aceptar su oferta, pero……………..

Siento un brazo alrededor de mi hombro.

-No puede porque esta conmigo 

Era la voz de Yuki

Continuara……..

Notas de la Autora

Hola, pues trate de hacerlo largo , pero no lo hice tanto como quisiera, es que no puedo *snif*, gracias por los reviews!!!! ^_^, y pues le dedico este fanfic a Neferet y a mi hubby Hideki que quiero mucho!!!                          


	9. Comunicado

Lo siento por la demora , pero pues por el momento no podre escribir ningun fanfic, ya que este año es mi confirmacion,cree un grupo de traduccion yaoi y pues eso ocupa la mayoria de mi tiempo.  
  
Pero como tampoco kiero que se molesten conmigo, en la semana santa que viene dentro de poco actualizare todos mis fanfics  
  
Pues si alguien esta interesado en el yaoi, mi pagina es www.yaoi-blueye.cjb.net , es una pag entera de yaoi ^^  
  
Lamento las molestias T_______T  
  
annita_malfoy ^0^ 


	10. El rompimiento

Ahora que lo pienso no soy la pareja oficial de Yuki, asi que si podría aceptar su oferta, pero.................  
  
Siento un brazo alrededor de mi hombro.  
  
-No puede porque esta conmigo  
  
Era la voz de Yuki  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
annitamalfoy  
  
Capitulo 9  
  
Ahora que hago? Yuki acaba de decir que esta conmigo, pero a que se referia a que estaba conmigo porque estaba a mi costado o porque salia conmigo oo  
a piedra  
  
-Oye chico acaso no escuchaste?  
  
-Eh si pero....  
  
-Quieres que te lo repita? Esta conmigo asi que largate ¬¬  
  
Parece que Yuki lo asusto , pues a quien no iba a asustar con esa mirada, me armo con el poco valor que me queda y le hablo  
  
-Eh Yuki  
  
-Que?  
  
-Pues...  
  
Que le voy a decir, porque no lo pense antes!!!  
  
-Tengo hambre  
El chico esta como un  
  
Estupido estupido!!!!!  
  
-Vamonos  
  
Pone su mano en mi cintura y nos vamos a la cafeteria, pues supongo que significa algo bueno que no me haya botado al piso 0  
  
Mientras caminabamos todas las miradas se centraban en nosotros, en medio camino me encontre con Hiro, me libero del brazo de Yuki  
  
-Shuichi  
  
-Hola Hiro 0  
  
-Eh si hola pero....  
  
-Shuichi vamonos  
  
Me agarra fuerte del brazo y nos vamos, eso me molesto porque me alejo de Hiro y porque me presiona tan fuerte el brazo acaso no ve que me duele!, alejo mi brazo tratando que el dolor pare, se ve muy molesto  
  
-Yuki porque hiciste eso?  
  
-No quiero que te acerques a Hiro  
  
Acaso esta loco!! Hiro es mi mejor amigo!! Como puede pedirme eso!!  
  
-Tu no eres nada mio para pedirme eso!!  
  
Parece que eso lo lastimo  
  
-Pense que lo era-dijo Yuki antes de irse  
  
Ahora que hago?Nunca pense que algo como esto fuera a pasar  
  
Ya esta por terminar las clases asi que no tengo muchas oportunidades de verlo, se que debo pedirle perdon pero como?  
  
Camino a mi salon, entro y cierro la puerta pensando que no hay nadie pero me encuentro con el chico que se me habia declarado antes  
  
-Hola :D  
  
Lo veo diferente  
  
-Eh hola que haces aquí?  
  
-Yuki es tu novio?  
  
-Eh no exactamente  
  
-Entonces no te importaria si hago esto  
  
Se me acerca y me besa para despues empujarme a la pared  
  
-Que estas haciendo?!  
  
-Algo que debi haber hecho antes  
  
Me acorrala en la pared mientras me besa el cuello, lentamente va abriendo mi camisa........  
  
Porque me pasa este tipo de cosas!!!Que puedo hacer? El es mayor que yo, es musculoso y mas fuerte que yo.......  
  
En mi mente solo aparece una imagen la de Yuki esperando que talvez venga a salvarme, como si eso fuera a pasar...... el me odia de seguro......  
  
El ya estaba por abrir mi pantalon cuando la puerta se abre......., solo puedo ver unos cabellos verdes volando........antes de caer desmayado  
  
Solo puedo escuchar murmullos en toda la habitacion, mi vista esta nublada por algo que no puedo definir , es de color rosa y tenia 2 grandes orejas.  
  
Al fin alguien me lo quita de la cara  
  
-Shu-chan estas bien?  
  
Es la voz de Ryuichi  
  
-Si que paso?  
  
-Te desmayaste  
  
Busco por toda la habitacion una cara en particular pero......ah!! Veo unos cabellos rubios salir de la habitacion, no me importa que todos me vean como un loco, corro hasta llegar donde esta el  
  
-Yuki!!!  
  
-......  
  
-Lo siento mucho  
  
-.......  
  
-Todo fue mi culpa , es que estaba confundido  
  
-......  
  
-No me vas a hablar?  
  
Me pongo a llorar, es como si nada de lo que dijera fuera a cambiar su opinion , se aleja lentamente......., talvez si hiciera algo!!El volveria conmigo!!  
  
Parece que todo desaparece y solo estamos el y yo, aunque el se esta elejando........ Las palabras se quedan atascadas en mi boca......pero al fin me sale algo que no son palabras sino una cacion......  
  
Anti-Nostalgic(cancion que aparece en el cap 11)  
  
Transparency dyes the night sky, and I walk alone on the road that always leads home.  
  
Singing to myself, I want to send these kinds of feelings to you in your sleep, oh, um...  
  
I'm tangled up in something; I'm getting a little sick of myself -- tangled up in the feelings to convey to those days that have been left behind... The heart I've forgotten somewhere is starting to hurt a little. I keep searching for you in a night lit by the stars that are bound to that time.  
  
I place my feelings on the receding clouds on the road home, where I pause to stand.  
  
You are already a part of my continuing dreams; I know that (those feelings) can't possibly reach you from here.  
  
The tears keep falling; jut by being able to be close to you, I'm starting to want a smile, just a little... Someone asks questions; I'm starting to want this to make more sense. You cast those too-brilliant days into a fading shadow.  
  
I'm tangled up in something; I'm getting a little sick of myself -- tangled up in the feelings to convey to those days that have been left behind... The heart I've forgotten somewhere is starting to hurt a little. I keep searching for you in a night lit by the stars that are bound to that time.  
  
Termine de cantar, pero Yuki no se voltea para verme ............, aunque di todo mi corazon en esa cancion esperando que el volviera conmigo y que todo volviera a ser como antes....  
  
Toco el timbre y todos se fueron ........ solo yo me quede sin moverme, ya no podia ver a Yuki , porque mis ojos estaban nublados por las lagrimas que luchaban para caerse.......  
  
Supongo que en el colegio no se encuentra el verdadero amor.........mejor me voy a clases  
  
Desde cuando el pasadiso es tan largo ¬¬ acaso creen que nos gusta caminar o que de esa forma haran parecer mas grande el colegio aunque sea mas chico que una pulga ¬¬  
  
Camino hasta llegar al salon pero me da foljera entrar, todos mirandome con lastima pues claro que ya todos se dieron cuenta que salia con Yuki pues quien no se daria cuenta con el papelon que hice!!  
  
Y despues hay personas que dicen que el colegio es la etapa mas bonita ¬¬ me voy al baño para lavarme la cara  
  
Ya estoy en la puerta cuando alguien pasa por mi lado y me empuja ya estaba por decirle su vida, pero levanto la cabeza y me doy cuenta que es Yuki  
  
Los dos estamos soprendidos, pues diganme quien iba a pensar que nos ibamos a encontrar asi ¬¬ , aunque sea hubiera sido en un lugar mas romantico pero esta escritora que no tiene imaginacion  
  
Yo soy el primero en hablar  
  
-Yuki  
  
Oh Dios mio si que hablo mucho ¬¬  
  
-Shuichi..  
  
Como si no supieramos nuestros nombre......  
  
-Eh....no tienes que ir a clases?  
  
-Si eso creo-me responde Yuki  
  
-Entonces porque no te vas ¬¬  
  
-oo  
  
-Ah lo siento estoy de mal humor  
  
-Mejor me voy  
  
-No.....espera Yuki  
  
-Que quieres?  
  
-Nunca me vas a perdonar?  
  
-No lo se  
  
-Pero ......  
  
Las lagrimas comienzan a querer salir de nuevo......  
  
Se me acerca lentamente, hasta rozar sus dedos con mis labios  
  
-Talvez te perdone pero no se cuando....  
  
Y despues se va  
  
Lo miro por detrás mientras las lagrimas al fin me ganaron, me tire al piso y comenze a llorar......  
  
Supe al fin que lo habia perdido pero no me dare por vencido, todavia tenia la obra y se que hare todo lo posible para que me perdone!!  
  
Notas de la Autora  
  
Hola!! Lo siento por la demora pero estube ocupada con mi pagina de mangas yaoi en español http:www.yaoi-blueye.cjb.net se suponia que este iba a ser el ultimo capitulo pero mas y mas ideas se me vinieron en la mente y no pude, el siguiente si sera el ultimo ..... tratare de escribir mas seguido lo siento bye!!! 


	11. Preparativos

La esperanza era lo único que no perdía y tampoco creo que la pierda -.- es como si estuviera pegada a mi, aunque trate de botarla por muchas maneras, botándola por "casualidad" por la escaleras, matándola por "casualidad" siempre viene a atormentarme .

Después de ese encuentro en el baño, me fui a caminar un poco para pensar en lo que iba a hacer mañana....., todo depende de mañana

Así que tengo que estar hermoso para mi Yuki!! Jojojo , aunque no me he estado cuidando mucho .. , así que lo primero que haré es ponerme hermoso para cuando Yuki me viera.

Me fui corriendo a mi casa, teniendo una cosa en la mente

-Ya pues ToT

-No ¬¬

-Porque eres mala!

-No te voy a prestar mi maquillaje aunque llores ¬¬

Mi hermana egoísta no me quiso prestar su maquillaje, ahora que hago .. , se vería raro si se lo pido a mi mamá, así que solo me queda una salida...

-Ya pues prestame su maquillaje ToT

-Que haces en mi casa o.o.

-Esta no es la casa de Ryuichi o.o?

-No ¬¬

-Opss lo siento!

Si que no es mi día, a ver si Ryuu-chan tendra maquillaje

Ahora si he ido a la casa correcta, toco el timbre y en la puerta estaba la persona que buscaba

-Shuu-chan que haces aquí o.o?

-Prestame maquillaje ToT

-Que te hace pensar que tengo maquillaje - ?

-No se, talvez fue aquella vez que te encontre vestido de mujer ¬¬

-Oki , vamos a mi cuarto

Subimos rapidamente a su cuarto o mejor dicho solo lo hice yo

Busque por todo el cuarto , hasta encontrar una puerta rosada, entre y me encontre maravillado por tantas cosas que se encontraban ahí....

No tube que esperar mucho para que Ryuu-chan entrara al cuarto con galletas y leche (mi poca imaginacion de nuevo)

-Shuu-chan porque quieres maquillarte o.o?

-Pues .... ..

-Acaso quieres parecerte mas a una mujer?

-Como que mas ¬¬

-La primera vez que te vi pense que eras una chica -

-¬¬

-ehh para que quieres maquillarte

-Para que crees? Para prostituirme y a ver si me consigo un pedofilo de una vez por todas ¬¬

-De verdad -? Mi hermano esta interesando en ti :3

-Era broma ¬¬

-Lo mio tambien :3

-Mañana tengo que verme muy bien! Mañana es el dia decisivo!

-O.o Esta bien, te ayudare

Ryuiichi y yo nos pasamos toda la noche planeando un plan para que todo saliera bien, y para que Yuki cayera rendido a mis brazos

Nos quedamos dormidos en el piso, o mejor dicho fui usado como peluche x.x

-Oye Ryuu!!

-¿Si mamá -.- ?

Hay que ver si funciona esta :3

-Tienes mi vuelto?

-Si, mamá esta en el cajón debajo de mi espejo

Me fui donde Ryuu-chan me dijo que estaba el dinero asi que disimuladamene me cogi todo D No quiero que Yuki me vea con ese feo disfraz de julieta . ! Me ire a Gucchi a comprarme algo de marca

Asi que me pase toda la mañana llendo de tienda en tienda, buscando las cosas perfectas

-Ya pues ToT

-No ¬¬

-Pero solo quiero una rebajadita ToT

-Esta es una tienda de prestigio . Aca no hacemos "rebajaditas"

-Con que esas ¬¬ Me va a conocer :3

Me puse a gritar por toda la tienda atrayendo a todas las personas que estaban ahi

-Que paso muchaho?

-Ese señor snif snif trato de tocarme snif snif

Shuichi en su forma de niño desvalido, tirado en el piso , con una parte de la camisa abierta

-Como es posible , desgraciado !

Jejeje , todo esto me da tiempo de huir :3 , pero claro dejare el dinero aqui

Me pase todo el dia pensando en las cosas que iba a decir, como actuar en frente de él. O.o un segundo! Soy julieta en una obra . no deberia saber mi parlamento o.o;;? Bueno no hay tanto que saber -.- si al final me muero x.x

Al fin habia llegado, la hora en que Eiri me iba a ver , puse todo en un bolso y me fui para la escuela.

Entre y me fui derechito para los vestuarios, entre y voltee para todos los lados para ver si habia alguien, en el pasado cuando trataba de cambiarme, todos me miraban con una cara D como diciendo ven para aca -- al menos Hiro estaba para defenderme -

Comenze a desvestirme , ya me habia quitado la camisa, cuando esuche un sonido que venian atrás de mi...

Ahí estaba Yuki mirandome con su mirada fija... acercandose paso a paso, y yo con mi pecho al aire libre.. los dos solos en el baño....

--------------------------------------------

Wiii pequeño cap pero casi ya tengo terminado el otro que es el final

Lamento mucho la demora!!

Bye!!


	12. Fin

Comencé a desvestirme, ya me había quitado la camisa, cuando escuche un sonido que venía atrás de mí...

Ahí estaba Yuki mirándome con su mirada fija... acercándose paso a paso, y yo con mi pecho al aire libre.. Los dos solos en el baño...

La distancia se acortaba cada vez mas… ciertamente esto se parecía a los mangas yaoi que había leído antes. Yuki se acerco demasiado, hasta estar delante mío… cara a cara, podía sentir un bulto por mis caderas.

-Apurate, la obra ya va a comenzar.

Sin decir nada mas se fue caminando, y yo cayendo con miles de preguntas en mi cabeza, no creo que eso sea su celular o billetera o.o;;;

Después de unos momentos, me paro y termino de cambiarme.Ya es hora de la obra.

Salí corriendo con mi traje de Julieta camino a la obra, todos me miraban hasta algunos me tomaban fotos xx creo que después la vendían o.o;; todo comenzó normal, la obra fue un éxito, hasta la parte del beso…

Todos tenían grandes expectativas.. Yo estaba echado esperando que me besara no podía abrir los ojos, la duda de que si me besaría o no me estaba matando. Abr un poco mis ojos para ver que estaba sucediendo… Solo pude ver como la cara de Yuki se acercaba…estaba con los ojos cerrados, así que hice lo mismo. Al comienzo el beso fue suave pero después se puso francés :D aunque algo profundo para mi o.o: abrí los ojos de sorpresa ya que puso sus manos en mi cintura y casi se me estaba tirando encima. Acaso no se acuerda que estamos en frentes de 100 personas! Lo empujo un poco, pero es me presiona la cintura xx viendo que no se podía hacer algo más. Hiro cerró las cortinas. Y la obra termino.

-Yuki que haces!

-Te estoy besando

-Porque o.o

-Porque me gusta

-Yo te gusto ?

-No dije eso

-Oye! No soy un servicio publico ¬¬

-De verdad?

-Claro que si lol!

-Entonces supongo que tendré que comprarte

-Comprarme o.o?

-Si

-Que me compraras ?

-Te comprare un beso

Se me acerca y me besa

-Oye o.o! El que sale ganado eres tu lol!

-Eso crees?

Y con esas palabras se aleja caminando. Yo salgo corriendo detrás de él.Y le salto encima, haciendo que se caiga

-Oye o.o!

-Que?

-Yo también quiero comprarte °-°

8 años después

-Yukiiiii 0

-Que quieres baka

-No me digas baka ;;

-Argh

-Mira estas fotos

-Ahh son de cuando estábamos en el colegio

-Hay que agradecerle a Ryuichi que las tomara xD

-Si que te has vuelto feo

-Queeeeeeeeeeeeeee! ;;

-Mentira

-Yukiiiiiiiiiiii ;;

-Ya no llores o sino te castigare

-Yuki

-Parece que lo quieres

-Como crees °-°

-Ven para acá

-Hi

Se abrazan y comienza otra noche de amor

----Fin---

Por fin el fin wiiii!

Byes y gracias x los reviews °°!


End file.
